minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrinette
(Note: there will be a slight amount of me x Herogirl, my fantasy crush, who is MY OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTER!) CHAPTER 1: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER We all know about Herobrine and Alexbrine. I know Herobrine is real. Not only have I seen both of them in one of my best Minecraft worlds, my tree house city world, but I have also encountered Herobrine's younger twin sister (born on same day, but she was born a few years LATER than Herobrine), Herobrinette I had started to see 4×4 tunnels in caves, random items in the ocean, random wood of any variety. I was unable to investigate further though, as I had been fighting my OWN battles with two very bad situations. Herobrine, who had given me his position as Protector of Minecraft, had joined my world successfully, but something was wrong with him he was appearing, only to instantly disappear with no delay between him appearing and disapearing, it seemed as though he was STUCK being invisible, like his ability to vanish had been... corrupted somehow. This is when I noticed her. She was half hidden behind the leaves of a jungle tree, thinking it was Herobrine, I flew towards her (using my Host Privileges) this is when I noticed the differences. It wasn't Herobrine, rather it was a girl with many similarities to Herobrine,such as hair color, clothing color, and eye color. Her hair covered one of her eyes and came around in a ponytail, and she also wears a belly shirt that exposed her belly button and shorts, both were the same color as Herobrine's clothing respectively. She acted sort of... timid when I came near, attempting to hide deeper in the jungle, I followed her, I guess she must have realized I wouldn't stop, so she just stood there for a few seconds, she placed down a sign and wrote "I am Herobrinette, the younger twin sister of Herobrine" THAT caught my attention. I write back "I hate to tell you this, but Herobrine has been... corrupted." (note: bold text= person typing) HEROBRINETTE: "W-what, how so? What part of him was corrupted?" ME: "His abillity to vanish." HEROBRINETTE: "Ok, I think I can help you. By the way, I assume you need to immobilize him first." ME: "Yes, with a trap, how did u know that?" HEROBRINETTE: "I can read minds, and I know about your fantasy character, Herogirl, whom you have a crush on, lol." ME: '''"So?" '''HEROBRINETTE: "I can bring her to life if you want." ME: "I'd like to see you try." HEROBRINETTE: "So be it." Chapter 2 Herogirl Suddenly there was a bunch of lightning in front of Herobrinette, sure enough, after that, Herobrinette was still there, but there was someone else there, too... someone VERY familiar: Herogirl, I instantly felt my cheeks turn warm and fuzzy at the sight of her She's so cute.... ''I thought. I looked again, to my slight embarassment, as I had underestimated Herobrinette, she was still there, with that cute Herobrine outfit, her beautiful brown hair, and those pretty pale blue eyes. I heard a playful giggle, but it sounded sort of echoey. ,"''I told you so".... the reverbrated voice of a girl said, that's when it hit me: Herobrinette was using telepathy to talk to me., "Do you have telepathy? " ''I asked.'' "Y''es, ''I do, by the way, there is very little difference between this one and the fictional character. She just has a few more powers than the original one."'' Herobrinette's voice echoed in my head, along with a light-hearted giggle. This screenshot is from when I first saw Herobrinette: Maybe I should explain something. We've ALL had a crush on a fictional character at LEAST once in our lives by now, right? How about one YOU made up? That's how I feel about Herogirl. Ok, are we clear? Good. NOW BACK TO THE STORY OF HEROBRINETTE!!!! ''That night, I dreamed I was on Minecraft, and a strange thing happened, I saw Entity 303, and he had Herogirl slung over his shoulder, unconsious. Then Entity 505 appeared next to him, then I noticed the fortress. It was made of netherbrick blocks, with parts of it made of stone bricks, Then I saw the four windows, side by side, made of iron bars, all of them appeared to be cells, as they had iron doors, but nothing to activate them with from inside, there in one of the cells, looking helpless, was Alexbrine , Light Steve in another, and Enderbrine in the third one, Herogirl was obviously intended to be put in the fourth cell."If you want them back, you'll have to fight for them" Entity 505 said ,"Yeah, you don't want to let Herogirl down. If you truly have feelings for her, if you really have a crush on her, then you will accept the challenge." Entity 303 sneered. Someone punched me hard, making me fall down. Then everything went black. When I woke up I got back on Minecraft, Herobrinette was waiting there for me, she placed down a sign ,"She was captured by Entity 303 and Entity 505 >:-( " she wrote. I wrote back ,"I know, I assume you know about that strange dream." She nodded, "Ugh... those two are extremely obnoxious!" she typed. then she punched me, the game froze for about 2 seconds, when it unfroze, she seemed to be pointing at something... Or someONE.... I thought hopefully, I looked in that direction, sure enough, there, still corrupted, but slightly better was Herobrine.... Chapter 3 Fixing Corrupted Herobrine Herobrine flew towards us, landing a few inches away from me. I just stood there, in shock. He was still flickering, like this: ME: '''H-Herobrine, are you okay, besides your corrupted ability to vanish? '''HEROBRINE: '''Yeah, a little tired, but otherwise, I'm OK '''ME: '''How come you were keeping your distance? '''HEROBRINE: '''I wasn't. I was looking for... someone. '''ME: Who? '''HEROBRINE: '''Alexbrine. '''ME: '''Entity 303 and Entity 505 captured her '''HEROBRINETTE: '''And *ahem* E>Herogirl <3 This is where things get weird, Herobrinette put Herobrine in the machine I had made. then there was a lot of lightning on Herobrine. and he stopped flickering, Herobrine then spoke. Verbally. ,"yltnenamrep detpurroc gnieb morf em gnivas rof uoy knahT" Herobrine said. ,"What did he say" I asked ,"He said thank you for saving him from being permanently corrupted" Herobrinette said. There was a strange portal with Entity 303's face on it, we all went through it, only to land inside the castle I had seen in my dreams. Long story short, both of them retreated but in the end this was TOTALLY worth it. Here's why: I found out Herogirl shares the same feelings for me, but as we left... I saw two pairs of glowing red eyes........ Category:Herobrine Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities